justmythevoicefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 12
Coaches and Hosts The Coaches are: Justin Bieber, Chester Bennington, Sara Bareilles and Luke Bryan. The advisors for this season included Jake Bugg for Team Justin, Chris Brown for Team Chester, Pixie Lott for Team Sara and Ben Howard for Team Luke. Brandon Flowers served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Teams Color Key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in Live shows Eliminated in Live playoffs Stolen in the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Stolen in the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds . Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, began airing when the season premiered on September 7, 2020. Color Key ✔ Coach hit his/her "I WANT YOU" button Artist defaulted to this coach's team Artist elected to join this coach's team Artist eliminated with no coach pressing his or her "I WANT YOU" button . Episode 1 (September 7) Episode 2 (September 8) Episode 3 (September 14) Episode 4 (September 15) Episode 5 (September 21) Episode 6 (September 22) The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The advisors for this season included Jake Bugg for Team Justin, Chris Brown for Team Chester, Pixie Lott for Team Sara and Ben Howard for Team Luke. Color Key Artist won the Battle and advanced to the Knockouts Artist lost the Battle but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Knockouts Artist lost the Battle and was eliminated . The Knockouts Brandon Flowers served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Color key Artist won the Knockout and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the Knockout but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the Knockout and was eliminated Episode 14 (Tuesday, October 20, 2020) The fourteenth was a special one hour episode titled "The Road to the Live Shows". This episode shows the best moments of the season so far, including the blind auditions, the journey of the top 20 contestants and unseen footage. Live Shows Color Key Artist was saved by the Public's votes Artist was saved by his/her coach or was placed in the bottom three Artist was saved by the Instant Save Artist's iTunes vote multiplied by 10 after his/her studio version of the song reached iTunes top 10 Artist was eliminated 'Week 1: Live playoffs (October 26, 27 and 28):' The Live Playoffs comprised episodes 15, 16, and 17 (the results show). The top twenty artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing based on the viewers' vote, and each coach completing their respective teams with their own choice. Elimination Chart Color Key Artist's info Artist from Team Justin Artist from Team Chester Artist from Team Sara Artist from Team Luke Results details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was saved by the public Artist was saved by his/her coach Artist was eliminated . 'Team' Artist's info Artist from Team Justin Artist from Team Chester Artist from Team Sara Artist from Team Luke Results details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) ✔ - Number of iTunes bonuses received . Artists' appearances in other media * Sherry Horsley sang in the blind auditions of Season 9 but failed to turn any chairs. * Corey Strouboard sang in the blind auditions of Season 6 but failed to turn any chairs.